Integrated chips are formed by complex fabrication processes, during which a workpiece is subjected to different steps to form one or more semiconductor devices. Many of the processing steps (e.g., an implantation, etch, etc.) utilize a masking layer. The masking layer allows for selective regions of a workpiece to be processed, while other regions of the workpiece are not processed. The masking layer often comprises a light sensitive photoresist material. The photoresist material is typically spun onto a semiconductor workpiece and then patterned to mask the surface of the semiconductor workpiece during a processing step.
Once the processing step is completed, the photoresist material is removed from the semiconductor workpiece before a next processing step is performed. In modern fabrication processes, photoresist is removed from a workpiece using an ashing process. Ashing is typically performed in a plasma etcher called an asher, which generates a plasma having an ashing chemistry comprising a mixture of reactive gases that interact with the photoresist to form an ash. The ash is then removed from the surface of the workpiece.